


A Change in Scenery

by vericus



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vericus/pseuds/vericus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide decides to give in to temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Scenery

He really shouldn't be doing this. Really shouldn't. But there was something that was just so irresistable about having Anna sandwiched between his vehicle form and his holoform, and before Ironhide knew it, he was kissing her. Even worse, she was responding, and Ironhide groaned as Anna pressed herself against him. Then there was the sound of the door opening, and Ironhide let his holoform vanish, leaving Anna alone, shocked, as her dad came out onto the porch.

"You ok there, Anna? You look a little flushed. You don't have heat stroke, do you?" Will asked with concern, heading over to grab a book that Sarah had forgotten outside earlier that day.

"Ah - no, I feel fine. I was just going to go for a drive with Ironhide though," she said, and Ironhide mentally blinked. She was?

"Alright, have fun," Will said, then waved as he headed back inside, book in hand. Once he was gone, Anna spun around and yanked open Ironhide's door, climbing in and slamming it shut behind her before smacking the dash.

"What the hell was that?!" she hissed.

"What was what?" Ironhide asked innocently.

"I can understand not wanting my dad to find out, but turning off your holoform and leaving me standing there like an idiot?!" Anna demanded.

"It was less suspicious that way," Ironhide said, ignoring the fact that it had actually been an instinctive reaction as he started his engine and backed out of the driveway.

"Hey, where the hell are we going?" Anna asked.

"You mentioned going for a drive," Ironhide commented, activating his holoform in the passenger seat and making Anna jump. She stared at him wide-eyed as he smirked back at her, and Ironhide couldn't quite miss the fact that her attention seemed to be locked on his mouth. After a few moments, she tore her gaze away and opted to stare out the windshield as she pretended to drive. A wooden silence fell over the truck, and after considering his options, Ironhide opted to go up to the overlook.

"We should probably talk," Ironhide said after they'd been there for a few minutes and neither of them had moved.

"Probably," Anna replied. Silence as Ironhide realized Anna wasn't going to start, and he didn't have a clue WHERE to start.

"Er," he began uncertainly, then said the first thing that popped into his processor. "I don't suppose we could just forget I did that?" Anna finally turned her gaze away from the windshield to give him a flat look.

"We've been dancing around each other for almost a year, Ironhide," she said, her voice oddly monotone. "Do you REALLY think we can go back to that now that we've broken it?"

"So what, then?" Ironhide asked, giving her an expectant look. He was so far out of his league here, for once wishing that Chromia was here to tell him what to do. Battle-hardened and agressive she might be, but his sister would still know more about this type of thing than he did - she was bonded, after all.

"I'm...not sure," Anna replied. "I mean...my dad likes you, I'm sure. And both my parents are tolerating and all. But...well, it's a long way from being friends with someone to letting them date your daughter. I'm sure that holds more true for aliens than it did for the racist idiots of the past."

"True," Ironhide mused. "But, you turned 18 two weeks ago. While it would be nice to have your parent's approval, this doesn't really concern them. I was more thinking about what YOU want to do about it." Anna's fingers drummed on the steering wheel, only to stop in surprise at the small shiver that went through the truck. Ironhide remained stoic when she gave him an odd look.

"I think we both know what we WANT to do about this, Ironhide. But we also both know that there are more people involved here than just us. Your teammates, my parents...hell, if they caught wind of it, the government probably wouldn't be too impressed, either," Anna mused.

"They don't necessarily HAVE to be involved," Ironhide grumbled. "I am perfectly fine just leaving them - all of them - out of the loop."

"They will get suspicious, unless we're extremely careful," Anna pointed out.

"So?" Ironhide said with a shrug, then leaned in, giving the girl an intense look. "YOU are the one I care about in this situation, NOT your parents, not my teammates, not anyone on this fragging planet - or off it." Anna opened and closed her mouth a couple times, seeming unsure how to answer that. Ironhide decided to taking advantage of the moment, reaching out and pulling her closer so that he could kiss her again. It was an awkward position, but that didn't matter as Anna melted into the kiss. When he let her go, she was looking at him with wide eyes.

"I think...I see the merit of this whole ignoring what everybody else will think idea," Anna said after a moment, and Ironhide grinned before letting his hologram hop to the other side of her door, pulling it open. Arching an eyebrow at Anna's startled look, he held out a hand. After a moment, she took it, and he helped her down - not that she needed it - before leading her around to the front, where he boosted her up onto his hood, joining her up there with just a little holographic cheating.

"And just what are we doing up here?" Anna asked, giving ironhide an amused look.

"Enjoying the scenery," Ironhide said, giving her a peck on the cheek as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Uh-huh. Since when did you have a thing for watching trees?" Anna asked dryly.

"Who said anything about just watching? Or trees?" Ironhide asked with a leer, and Anna blushed before he leaned in to kiss her again, this time much more passionately. She responded readily, and Ironhide found himself pressing down against her, sandwiching her inbetween his holoform and his hood, shifting until they were right above where his spark rested. He shuddered at the sensation - it shouldn't have been erotic, but it was, and he found one holographic hand already pushing up the hem of Anna's shirt, exploring the soft skin underneath.

Still, Ironhide didn't want to rush things, and reluctantly stopped himself from exploring more than her belly, though he let his lips wander as well, along Anna's neck and the little exposed bits of her collarbone, then over to her shoulders before returning to her very wonderful lips. Anna herself seemed to be torn between the holographic body on top on of her, and what she knew was his real body underneath. One hand pulled at the holoform, the other wandered over his hood, even reaching up to curl around the upper edge.

In order to retain his restrainst, Ironhide had to pull away, pushing himself off so that he rested on his side next to Anna. She had a goofy smile on her face as she turned to look at him, the hand still wrapped around the upper edge of his hood slowing uncurling and sweeping down across the smooth black armor, coming to a rest somewhere off to her side, her splayed fingers easily felt against the warm metal.

"You're REALLY warm," she said, her grin still wide, and Ironhide blinked, momentary panic flashing across his mind as he realized he was running at a higher temperature due to his, er, excitement, and he checked to make sure his hood wasn't hot enough to burn Anna's skin. It wasn't, but his scans revealed something else that he found as amusing as Anna seemed to find his warmth.

"And your heart is racing," he countered, leaning in until he was close enough to kiss Anna, only to give her a peck on the nose and draw back.

"Tease," Anna accused.

"Believe me, Anna, if I wasn't restraining myself, there would be no teasing involved," Ironhide said seriously.

"Well I don't really like teasing anyways," Anna replied in a low voice, shifting closer to his holoform.

"Anna, don't you think -" Ironhide was cut off as this time, Anna initiated the kiss, and he was already reaching out to pull her close before he could stop himself, pushing her away slightly instead. She frowned up at him. "I think it's best if we take this slow. For many reasons." Anna frowned up at him.

"Fine. But keep in mind that I'm not going to live 'indeffinitely' like you," she said. "And besides, making out is slow. I wasn't exactly going to jump you."

"Oh you weren't?" Ironhide asked, his disbelief clear in his tone.

"Nope," Anna said brightly. "I draw the line at jumping trucks. Now, mechanoid aliens on the other hand..."

"Really now? Are you saying you have an alien fetish?" Ironhide asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"More like a you fetish." Anna replied in a purr, and Ironhide grinned.


End file.
